Grandpa
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: A bunch of one shots of Carlisle and his granddaughter.
1. age two

Sleep Now Nessie

(Nessie's 2 in this story)

(Nessie's POV)

"Sleep sweetheart" Daddy says as he kisses me.

"But your going to leave me" I cry and try to get into his arms but he pulls back.

"Hush child your grandpa is staying here with you" Daddy says as he kisses me.

"Stay until i sleep?" I ask.

"Of course" He whispers as he takes my hand in his and rubs circles on it as he hums my lullaby.

I fall asleep soon after.

_BOOM_

I wake up with a start and look at my clock 1:45 A.M.

Mommy and daddy left around 4 hours ago.

I start to go back to sleep when i hear the big boom again.

I scream in terror and hide in my closet.

"Nessie" i hear grandpa's velvet voice fill my room.

I sit in my closet still.

"nessie its ok" Grandpa says as my closet door opens and grandpa peers down at me.

I'm shaking in fear as i look up at him.

"Oh sweetheart come here" Grandpa says as he opens his arms for me as he kneels down.

I rush into his awaiting arms and bury myself into his chest as far as i can go.

He stands up and takes me back to my bed.

He sits down with me and rubs my back.

"It's ok nessie everything is fine" He whispers as he kisses me and hugs me.

I yawn and bury my head in his chest.

Grandpa starts to lay me back and i clutch on to him.

"Shh you need to sleep" Grandpa says.

"no" I cry and wiggle in his arms.

"Fine sweetheart" grandpa says and stands up. He takes me to his room and sits down.

"Nessie baby you need to sleep" he coos softly as he rocks from side to side.

"But i'm scared" i whimper as i hug myself to him more.

"Shh baby i'm not going to leave you" Grandpa says and loosens my grip.

"Stay with me?" I ask as i look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweet pea but i need to change into some more comfortable clothes" grandpa says as he stands up.

He sets me down on the bed and i go to cry but he shushes me.

"Hush sweetheart im just going to the closet to change." Grandpa says.

I nod my head and let grandpa go.

When he closes the closet door i scramble up and pull back the blankets and lay down under them.

Grandpa comes out and chuckles soflty.

He walks over to the bed and climbs in and lays next to me and holds me to him.

I sigh contentally and bury my head in grandma's pillow.

"Sleep now nessie your ok i wont let anything hurt you" Grandpa whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead.

I fall asleep soon after.


	2. age 4

Nessie's 1st check-up.

(Bella's POV)

"Edward Nessie hasn't had a real check up" I say as i look at my daughter.

She was laying down because she had a cold.

" I know love" he sighs.

He hated seeing his baby girl like this.

"Maybe we should see if dad will give her one" I say as i hug Edward.

"Sure but you can call or go visit him i'll stay with Nessie"Edward says.

"OK" i say and grab my coat.

"Love you" Edward calls.

"Love you to" I call back and close the door.

I flint to the main house and Esme is waiting for me.

"Edward called Carlisle is in his office waiting for you" She says as she closes the door behind me.

"THank you mom" I say and then flint upstairs to dad's office.

I knock softly.

"Come in Bella" Dad says and i walk in and close the door behind me.

"What can i do for you?" he asks as he places a bookmark in a thick medical journal.

"Edward and i was thinking about nessie. She really never had a real check up yet" I say as i sit down.

"And you want me to give her one?" Dad asks.

"Yes." I say.

"WHat made you think of this so suddenly?" Dad asks.

"Nessie's sick. SHe has a cold and she's miserable" I say.

"Of course. I'm working tomorrow and every day this week" Dad says and takes out his work calendar.

"Ok well i want her to get over her cold first" I say.

"Ok when did she get her cold?" dad asks.

"Yesterday" I answer immediately.

"OK so it takes about three days so how about friday?" Dad asks.

"SOunds good to me" I say.

"OK friday morning bring her in then. around 8 a.m" Dad says.

"Ok sound good thank you dad" i say and stand up.

"Your welcome sweetheart" dad says as he stand sup and hugs me.

"See you friday" I call as i walk to the stairs.

I flint back home and Edward is waiting for me at the door.

"So what did he say?" He asks as soon as i walk in the door.

"Friday eight am we take her in" I say as Nessie groans as she gets up.

"Mommy" she says happily and reaches out for me.

I take her in my arms as she sneezes.

My poor baby.

(Friday morning)

"Come on Nes" I call from the kitchen.

"Coming mommy" She calls.

"Now Nessie be good ok. I will see you after" Edward says as he kisses her.

"Mommy can i eat and go take a nap?" Nessie asks.

"Of course baby" I say looking at the clock. It was only 5 A.M.

"Nessie you can take an hour and a half nap" i say as i set her food infront of her.

"thank you mommy" you're welcome baby" I say as i kiss her forehead.

The ony reason Nessie was up so early was because she was having nightmares of the voluturi again.

Nessie quickly finishes and goes back to her room.

I go do laundry and the next thing i know it was already 7:25. I grab a pair of shorts and a tank top for myself and Nessie.

"Nessie baby time to get up" I say softly as i shake her awake.

SHe groans and rolls over.

"DO i have to mommy?" She asks.

" yes you do baby" I say softly as i help her dress.

She walks as slowly as possible to the main house.

"Nessie your going to be ok" I say as i dig in my purse and find her stuffed pony.

I hand it to her as is trap her into the car.

I get into the car and Nessie looks near tears.

"Shh sweetheart it's just grandpa." i say soothingly as i was driving.

Nessie doesn't answer.

"are you afraid of the hospital baby?" i sk s i look at her through the rearview mirror.

SHe shakes her head yes and clutches to her pony.

"Oh baby its ok. I know its scary but nothing bad is going to happen to you there. Grandpa just wants to check you out to make sure your ok." I say as i pull on main Street.

Nessie doesn't answer me.

I look into the back and she's trying to get out of her car seat.

"Nessie stop" I say as i turn towards the hospital.

I hear a slight click and knew she was out of her car seat.

I click the child lock on the car as we pull into the hospital.

I get out and open the door opposite nessies car seat.

SHe's laying on the floor in a ball.

"COme on" I say and go to pick her up and she scream's.

"Nessie stop it. Are you scared of me?" I ask as i pull back.

"No mommy but i dont want to do this." Nessie whimpers.

"Oh baby your ok." i say as i bend down to be at her level.

"Bella nessie?" I hear Esme call.

"Nana" Nessie cry's.

Esmé runs oer to us.

"Hey baby" Esmé coos as she picks Nessie up and sits on the back seat.

"WHy arent you guys with Carlisle?" Esme asks.

'Nessie's afraid" I say as i look at Nessie who was clutching to her grandma.

"Nessie baby you know your grandpa wont hurt you" Esme coos as she rubs nessies back.

"I know but the hospitals scary" Nessie whines.

"How about i make you a deal. If you get this over with and you don't put up to much of a fight. we'll go play baseball for as long as you want and after your check up we can go home and i'll make you ice cream" Esme says knowing Nessie likes watching us play baseball and loves homemade ice cream.

"Ok" Nesie says and jumps off her lap and reaches for my hand.

I take her hand and Esme walks in with us.

"Nessie sweetie do you wan tot do this solo or do you want mommy and me to come" Esme asks as she follows us.

"Solo" I hear Nessie whisper quietly.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask as i sign her in.

"I'm sure mommy" Nessie says as we sit down.

Dad's nurse comes out to get nessie.

Nessie gets up and walks towards her slowly.

I sigh as my mind goes through every possibility of what could go wrong.

"SHe'll be fine" Esmé says as she rubs a soothing hand down my back.

(Nessie's POV)

i hear mommy sigh and i know she was uneasy about me going by myself.

I wanted her comfort but if it was just grandpa i could probably get out of this by whining and crying.

Grandpa hated seeing me upset.

"HI Nessie" the nurse says as she walks down the hallway.

"Hi" I say softly.

"I'm Nurse whitnel but you can call me Ms. Nikki. I"m going to be your nurse for your appointment today so basically i'm going to help your doctor with anything he needs or anything you might need" SHe says.

I just nod my head.

"We're first going to take your height and weight" She says as she leads me to a wall with a scale and a tape measure that looks like a giraffe.

"Ok Nessie hop on the scale please" Ms. Nikki says and i do as told.

After she's done writing down my weight she has me stand up against the wall under the tape measure.

"Stand nice and tall" She says as she reaches for the metal piece.

I stand up tall as she looks at the numbers on the wall.

SHe quickly writes down my height and then takes me to the exam room.

"OK Nessie this is called a blood pressure cuff its going to go on your arm and give your arm a tight hug" She says as she takes it off the wall.

I just nod my head and she takes my arm.

SHe wraps it around my arm and takes her stethoscope from around her neck and places the ear buds in her ears and the bell on my arm.

As she starts to make the cuff tighter i fidget.

FInally she stops and i sigh in relief. She quickly finishes writing down everything and then leaves to go get information from mommy.

I sit there staring at the floor when there's a tap on the door.

The door opens and grandpa walks in with a clip board.

"Theres my beautiful granddaughter" grandpa says as he shuts the door behind him softly.

I just shake my head and wrap my arms around me tighter.

"Are you afraid sweetheart?" he asks softly as he sits down in front of me.

I shake my head no but grandpa saw through it.

"Yes you are"Grandpa says as he sets down the clipboard.

"No i'm not" I say.

"Yes you are baby girl. You have nothing to fear." Grandpa says as he stands back up.

"Sweetheart we're going to start nice and slow. FIrst im just going to listen to your heart with my stethoscope just like when you were little and i measured you every few days" grandpa says as he takes his stethoscope from around his neck.

I nod my head and let him check my heart and lungs.

"See baby it's not that bad is it?" he ask as he gets some equipment out.

"Not as bad as i imagined" I say and let him continue on.

He quickly checks my eyes,nose and shines a light down my throat.

Grandpa stands in front of me and checks my jaw.

He trails his hands all the way down to my neck.

I feel him gentle squeeze my neck and i scream and pull back.

"Shh Nessie your ok" grandpa says and i shake my head no.

"Nessie whats wrong" he says as he puts his hand sin the air.

"You we're going to kill me" i sob.

"No baby never what got those thoughts in your pretty little head." He says as he strokes my cheek.

"My nightmares that's how aro kills me by ripping my neck off" I cry.

"Shh im not going to hurt you baby" grandpa says as he quickly hugs me.

"Can we just go home?" I ask as i bury m head in his chest.

"Two more things."Grandpa says as he lets me go.

"ok" I say as i sit normally.

"OK Nessie i need you to lay back for me please" grandpa says as he puts the bed down.

I lay back and grandpa smiles at me.

"OK Nessie all i am going to do is lightly press your on your stomach" grandpa says.

I nod and let him place his hands on my stomach.

He lightly presses down and i try not to squirm.

"Ok your ok sit up nes" Grandpa says and there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" grandpa says and a nurse comes in with a sharp object connected to a medicine syringe on a tray.

"Here you go " the nurse says and gives grandpa the tray.

"Grandpa whats that?" I ask as i back away from him.

"A shot" grandpa says as he steps closer to me.

"And the shiny silver thing?" I ask seeing grandpa point it at me.

"A needle" grandpa says softly.

"Is this going to hurt?" I ask.

"No its just going to be a small pinch in your arm baby" He says and i cry remembering all the times uncle Emmy pinched me and they hurt.

"No" I say and jump off the bed and go to run.

In a second grandpa has his arms wrapped around me and i start to thrash which does me no good.

"Nessie your just hurting yourself" grandpa shouts over my crys.

"No it's not you're going to hurt me" I cry and bite grandpa in th wrist.

He's momentarily stunned and drops me.

I make a run for it but again i don't make it far before grandpa grabs this time and keeps his arms out of reach of my mouth.

"Nessie stop this right now i know your scared but would i ever hurt you on purpose?" he growls and I see his eyes are black.

I shake my head no and stop thrashing.

He sets me down on the bed and sighs.

"I'm sorry Nessie but they way your behaving isnt like you" He says softly and rubs his wrist.

"I'm sorry grandpa i guess my instincts were coming out" I say softly.

"Shh it's ok. I know your scared do you want me to go get your mother to hold you?" he asks softly kneeling to my eye level.

I shake my head no and reach my arms out for him.

"OK baby girl its ok" he says as he picks me up and sits dow with me.

He sits me sideways on his lap and grabs the shot.

I bury my head into his neck knowing that the slight pinch was coming.

"SHh relax take a deep breath sweetheart. After this we can go home." Grandpa says.

I take a dep breath and grandpa counts to three and i feel the pinch.

I flinch but don't cry like i normally would if uncle Emmy pinched me.

"Ok Nessie we're all done. The shot might make ou sleepy" Grandpa says as he stands up.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he cradles me in his arms.

He walks out to mommy and grandma.

"Nessie are you ok sweetie?" Mommy asks and comes to take me from grandpa.

I hold on to grandpa neck.

"She's fine bella let's get her home she's going to be tired i mixed all her shots she needed into one so she wasnt so stressed." Grandpa says and i yawn.

"Ok" Mommy says and we walk out of the hospital.

Grandma gets up front with mommy as grandpa sides in the back seat with me.

"Sleep sweetheart" grandpa says as mommy turns on my lullaby.

I yawn one last time before burying my face in grandpa's chest and falling asleep.


	3. age 6

Grandpa!

(Appendicitis)

(_**For this one shot nessie is around 6 years old physical appearance wise but shes only two years age since she was born)**_

(Nessie's point of view)

When I woke up I didn't want to move.

Last night I had another nightmare of the Evil vampires.(Volturi)

Mommy was laying next to me reading her book.

I snuggled closer to her.

" Hey baby girl" Mommy says as she wraps and arm around me but pulls back with a gasp.

"Mommy?" I ask nervously.

" Honey come with mommy" She says as she gets up.

I sit up and a pain hits me in my tummy.

I clutch at it and cry out which brings daddy in the room.

He picks me up and takes me to there bathroom with mommy.

Mommy goes in the medicine cabinet and pulls out a thermometer.

I groan and shake my head not liking this.

"Nes open" Mommy says as she puts it by my mouth.

I shake my head.

" Please nessie?" Daddy asks as gives me the crooked smile I love so much like my mommy.

"Fine"" I say and open my mouth.

Mommy puts its under my tongue and talks to daddy.

" Edward is this normal for her, do think shes getting sick?" Mommy asks in distress.

" I don't know love we'll figure it out, I'll have Emmett come by OK" He says.

(Emmett is a doctor in theses stories,so is jasper)

"NO" I scream and try getting up but daddy already has me.

"Shh its OK honey, its uncle emmie" he says trying to calm me down.

"NO I only like grandpa" I say.

They should know that I only let grandpa deal with me medical issues.

The only time uncle Emmett's allowed is if grandpa and uncle jasper is away.

" no" I cry.

" Grandpas at the hospital baby girl" he says as he kneels.

"Daddy i'm fine" I say as I snuggle into him.

"Maybe we should let her sleep for a little while and if shes not better than get one of them" Daddy says.

" OK" Mommy says.

Daddy glids to his room and lays me down.

He gives me some children Tylenol and some juice and lays next to me

. He puts horse land on and brings me into his arms.

I fall asleep soon after.

(3 hours later)

When I wake up the pain got worse.

I look around and daddy's standing there with uncle jasper.

I groan in pain.

Uncle jasper walks to me.

"Hey sweetie" he says.

"I want grandpa" I cry.

" Hes working angel"He says as he sits next to me.

He sets his hand on my tummy and I scream in pain.

"IWANT GRANDPA!" I scream and try to get out of his grasp.

"Edward call him!" Uncle jasper says as he pulls me to him.

Daddy leaves and uncle holds me to him.

I still scream and kick

. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTT TTT GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN NDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I wail.

(Carlisle's POV)  
I was doing paper work and getting ready for rounds when my phone rings.

_Edward calling! _

I quickly answer.

" Son whats wrong?" I ask hearing nessies cry's.

"Nessie wants.." Edward says and I hear nessie scream

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN NNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN NDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What are you doing to her?" I ask in worry.

"Nothing shes sick and doesn't want jasper." Edward says and I hear him try and calm her down.

" bring her in I cant get off" I say.

" Dad you know her and hospitals" He says and at the word hospital nessie screams no.

" Just do it" I hiss as I hear nessie cry in pain.

" OK we will be there in five minutes" he says.

" be careful with her" I say.

" OK" Edward says and hangs up.

I sigh and get a room ready.

(Nessies POV)

Daddy gets off the phone and has mommy put me in sweat pants and a t shirt.

Mommy picks me up and flints to the main house.

"Emmett wheres my keys?" daddy asks and mommy shifts and the pain comes back.

I cry out which brings the whole family into the front room.

" Whats wrong with her?" Grandma asks as she comes to us.

" We don't know jasper isn't allowed to examine her, she wants dad" Daddy says in frustration.

"Nes baby can I take a look?" Uncle asks as he hands daddy his keys.

I look up at mommy in fright.

" Emmett do you have any pain medicine?" she asks.

" yeah why?" He asks.

"Her abdomen is in extreme pain and I don't think she wanted jasper because it hurt when he touched her." Mommy says.

" Come here nessie" Em says and takes me from mommy.

Hes cooler than mommy and I snuggle into him.

He takes me upstairs and gives me a small shot of pain medicine.

"Nes sweetie this is called an ultrasound OK, its going to help me get a picture of inside your tummy so I can see whats wrong" Uncle says as he brings it over.

He puts cold gel on my tummy and then puts this wand thing over it.

He moves it around and I giggle at the feeling.

"Jasper!" Uncle em screams.

Uncle jazzy walks in.

" Whats wrong?" He asks.

" Look at the screen"Uncle em says.

Uncle jazzy gasps and quickly wipes the gel of my stomach and picks me up.

"Guys we need to get nessie to the hospital! She has appendicitis" Uncle Jazzy yells as he flints downstairs.

Daddy grabs me and takes me to the Volvo with mommy.

Everyone else gets in grandmas focus.

Daddy speeds off and grandma follows.

When we get to the hospital I cry not liking the sound of this.

" Shh angel your OK, grandpas going to take care of you"Mommy says as she helps me out of the car.

She goes to pick me up but I walk over to daddy.

"I don't want to be carried" I say as I take his hand.

He nods and walks with me into the hospital.

When we walk in grandpa's standing by the nurses station waiting.

"Grandpa!" I squeal and run at him.

He catches me easily.

" hey nes" he says as he kisses my clammy forehead.

"Dad, nes let me do an exam, I figured out its appendicitis" Uncle em says and grandpa gasps.

"Sue book an O.R please" Grandpa says and takes me back.

He makes mommy and daddy stay.

Uncle emmie and uncle jazzy follow.

HE takes me to a hospital room and flints around the room.

He brings back a gown, hair net, IV, Catheter, and a syringe filled with a hazy liquid.

" NO" I whine and scoot back.

"Nessie please honey your OK, I'm gong to be with you" Grandpa say as he grabs a gown and starts to come towards me.

I start to cry and grandpa winces.

"Shh baby your OK?" he says as he kisses my forehead and then starts to take of my coat and tank top.

I scream when he does and he quickly puts the gown on and try's to shush me.

Uncle Emmett grabs the catheter and I start to panic.

Grandpa quickly hold me to the bed.

"Shh angel look at me don't think about what there doing" he says as he starts to talk about random things to me.

He releases me and the IV and Catheter is already in.

Grandpa proceeds to put my hair into the hair net and then he injects me with the hazy liquid.

I start to feel really tired.

I try to fight it.

Grandpa picks me up and holds me.

I hear the rush of high heels and mommy and daddy burst threw the doors.

"OH my poor renesmee" Mommy says as she kisses my forehead and takes me from grandpa.

I willingly go into their arms.

I start to fall asleep but i start to cry and fuss.

"Shh baby your OK, its OK. Its just grandpa and your uncles." Daddy says as he try's to console me.

He try's to hand me to uncle Emmett but i start to cry and scream.

I do the same when he try's to hand me to uncle jasper.

He holds me a little longer.

" Edward we need to get her to the O.R" Grandpa says and i glare at him.

Daddy try's to hand me to Grandpa but i start to kick and i bite daddy in the arm.

"NESSIE" They all say shocked that i would bite my daddy.

Grandpa goes to take me and i just have a fit.

"Emmett get me a sedative now" Grandpa demands as he takes me and pins me to him.

" NO mean grandpa let me go" I scream.

A nurse runs in and looks shocked that I don't want my grandpa.

the whole hospital knows how big of a grandpa girl i am but i don't want him right now.

Hes going to cause me pain.

"Carlisle give me Nessie go to the O.R with your sons."She says.

I remember her name being Lisa. Mommy and daddy leave after kissing me.

Lisa takes me into her arms and sits down with me.

By this time the medicine grandpa gave me wore off.

" Shh honey your OK. your grandpas not going to hurt you" She says as she start to play with my hair.

" yes he will and hes going to leave a scar" I say.

My biggest fear was being like my mommy and have tons of scars.

" Shh he will buts its going to be a tiny scar and for the pain it will be a lot better than what you were experiencing." She says as she gets up with me and gently rocks from side to side.

I start to fall asleep from the soothing ness of it.

I feel a pinch and when i open my eyes shes discarding a needle into the hazard bin and i smell the hazy colored liquid.

I close my eyes and snuggle my head into her shoulder.

I open my eyes when i hear a gasp.

When i look were in the O.R and i try to panic but my body feels like its not connected to my brain.

I feel cool arms wrap around me and i squint and see grandpa.

" I love you nessie" he says and kisses my forehead.

I feel a mask put on my face and then everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV)

I check nessie vitals and Emmett and Jasper walk in in scrubs and surgical gowns.

" how did you get her to calm down?" I ask shocked.

" I just played with her hair and calmed her fears shes afraid of the pain and the scar" Lisa says and i laugh.

"She really was mad at you wasn't she?" she asks and looks at nessie.

" Yes thanks my dear" I say.

" your welcome uncle" She says and leaves.

(Lisa is Tanya's adopted daughter who's a human and Tanya is carlisle's sister!)

I grab my scalpel and lift up the surgical sheet to reveal nessie ivory skin.

I make a slice and her skin starts to turn red.

(An hour later)

I just settled nessie in the recovery and then go to waiting room.

Bella and Edward are waiting there.

Bella is running her hands threw her hair a action she does a lot when she nervous.

Edward looks up at me.

I walk over to them and lay a hand on Bella's back.

Her head snaps up and she looks up at me with venom pooling in her eyes.

Venom that would never fall.

"She's in recovery. You can go see her now unless you want to wait for her to be up" I say as I sit next to her.

"When shes up" Bella murmurs as she lays her head on my shoulder.

I kiss her forehead and play with her hair.

"Dad she's waking" Jasper says after twenty minutes.

"OK" I say and stand up.

Edward does the same but Bella stays sitting.

"Come on sweetheart" I say and help her up.

I lead them to nessie's room.

I leave the there and go to my office to do paper work.

"Dad we're leaving and nes is asking for you" Emmett says.

"OK" I say and get up and go to her room.

(Nessie's POV)

After everyone leaves and I apologized to dad I realize I was being bad to grandpa.

"Uncle emmie wait" I call out.

He turns around and walks back in.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He asks.

"Can you tell grandpa i want him please" i ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure think sprout me good.

We'll get you out of here hopefully tomorrow" He says as he hugs me once more and leaves again.

I bit my lips thinking about what i would say to grandpa when he came.

I was snapped out of my musing with a knock to the door.

I look up and grandpa is leaning against the door frame.

"Hi" I say nervously as he walks in.

"there's my brave little girl" Grandpa says as he walks in.

"Don't call me that" I cry.

I was acting like a baby.

"Why not sweetheart?" He asks as he sits next to me but i scoot away.

"I was acting like a baby" I cry.

"Sweetheart you were scared Its understand able" Grandpa says as he rubs my shoulder.

"Yeah but i screamed at you" I cry.

"Nessie sweetheart whatever you do you will always be my baby girl and i will always love you and you got so far before you panicked this morning" He says.

"I'm sorry" I cry.

" Shh you have nothing to be scared about. I will never hurt you on purpose sweetheart." He says as he rocks me back and forth i start to fall asleep.

" I love you grandpa" I murmur.

"Love you to nessie. I'm honored to be your grandfather" I hear before i fall asleep in his arms.


	4. age 8

Scared

"mommy can I go hunting?" I ask as I feel the familiar burn in the back of my throat.

"Sure sweetheart be careful" Mommy says as she kisses my forehead.

I leave from the back door.

" Love you" Daddy bellows from his room. I roll my eyes and run into the forest.

(An hour later)

My phone starts to beep saying I had a new text message.

_Nessie when you return someone will be here watching you. Your father and I are going to Paris for the weekend._

_Love mom_

Not realizing I was on a cliff I feel off and landed with a painful crack and my phone went crunch.

I get up and hold my arm.

It was probably broken.

I start to get flash backs of uncle Emmett telling me about broken arm cases.

I didn't want surgery or to have a doctor break it again.

Maybe if I hid it from the family it would heal on its own.

I pick up my broken phone and hope and pray auntie Alice wont tell mom and dad.

I run home.

Before I walk inside I put my phone in my back pocket and put my coat over my hurt arm.

I walk into the back door and go to sneak to my room.

"nessie?" I hear grandpa call out.

_Fuck. I can't hind this from grandpa!_ I think as I walk to the front room.

"Hi grandpa" I say nervously. "Hey sweetheart" grandpa says and looks me over with his eyes.

"You OK?" he asks.

"yeah fine. I'm just going to go to my room and watch TV" I say.

"OK I'll call you out for dinner in a few hours" Grandpa reply's and I quickly walk to my room.

When I get there I quickly put my phone on the desk and go to my bathroom to take some pain medicine.

I take some but know I would have to take some after dinner because it would ware off fast with the little venom I had in my body.

I go sit on my bed and watch TV for three hours.

"Nessie dinner!" grandpa calls from the kitchen.

I sigh and stand up.

I put a sweater on and go downstairs.

Just moving my arm the slightest bit hurt when I put it on the table.

"grandpa I'm not really hungry" I says and he sets my plate down.

My stomach starts to growl.

"Your stomach says other wise now eat."Grandpa say as he hands me a fork and glass of water.

I sigh and dig in. G

randpa sits down across from me and starts to read he glances up at me every few minutes.

"nes didn't your dad just buy you that sweater and it fit fine the other day?" grandpa asks.

"I don't know it feels fine grandpa" I say and thank god he lets the subject drop.

I quickly finish and then go put my plate in the sink.

I go back to my room to go take more pain medicine but my water glass was empty.

I listen towards the kitchen and don't hear grandpa.

I quickly get to the water system and pour myself some water.

"nessie why do I smell medication?" grandpa asks and I turn in fright.

He was standing in the kitchen drying dishes.

"It's nothing grandpa just some Tylenol because my back hurts" I say as I pop the pills quickly before grandpa could take them.

"OK why are you being so secretive?" Grandpa asks.

"I'm fine grandpa" I say and turns on my heel and go to leave.

Grandpa grabs my hurt arm and I scream.

He quickly lets go in shock and I run to my bedroom.

I slam my bedroom door and lock it.

"Nessie let me in" grandpa says as he knocks on the door.

"No grandpa i'm fine" is ay.

"Your not fine you wouldn't have screamed I didn't hurt you" He says as he try's to open the door.

I sigh and let him in.

"What happened?" he asks as he takes my arm and takes off the coat.

"I fell hunting and I broke my phone and my arm."

His ice cold hands felt amazing on my throbbing hands.

"this is definitely broke sweetheart. Let's get you bundled up so I can take you back to the main house." He says softly.

I just nod and look towards the ground.

Grandpa puts his coat around my bad arm and puts my good arm in one sleeve.

He bundle me up before picking me up.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asks.

I nod my head and bury my head in his neck.

He takes off flying through the forest a few short minutes later we were in warmth.

I pick up my head and see we're in grandpa's office.

He sets me down near the X-ray machine.

"Sweetheart can you sit down in this chair so I can get your arm in the position I need it?" grandpa asks as he kneels in front of me.

I sit down and grandpa takes my arm and places it on a cold board as he positions it.

I wince at the pain.

"Stay very still sweet pea" he says as he goes over to a bunch go buttons and hits a series of them .

The machine makes a lot of noise and then makes a soft clicking sound.

"OK sweetheart you can stand up" grandpa says as he goes over to a printer.

I stand up and walk to him.

"Come on sweet pea lets get you to the office so I can see whats wrong" he says as he puts an arm around my shoulders.

We walk into the office and grandpa sits me on the couch and goes to the light board.

He puts my X-rays on it and study's them.

"Well its fractured but nothing serous. Your just going to need a cast" grandpa says as he shuts the light board off.

I nod my head and grandpa goes to get the supplies.

I pull my legs onto the couch and sit on them.

Grandpa walks back in with a tray and a bucket of water.

He takes my arm gently.

"nessie just relax. You know I would never hurt you" he says softly.

I close my eyes and a few minutes late grandpa's telling em to open them.

A pink and purple cast was now supporting my bad arm

. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" Grandpa says as he pulls me on his lap.

I put my hand on his face and show him what uncle Emmett told me.

"Nessie don't listen to your uncle hes just trying to scare you and as we can see it worked." Grandpa says softly.

I nod my head and get scared again when I remember about my phone.

"shh nessie relax." Grandpa says as he rubs my back.

"Are mommy and daddy going to be mad?" I cry.

"Shh nessie they wont be mad. But you need to calm down. I'll call them and explain it to them" Grandpa says as he holds me tighter to his body.

After I settle down he lays me down on his bed in his room.

"Take a nap nessie everythings OK" he whispers as he rubs soothing circles on my forehead.

I soon drift off into sleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

I kiss nessie once more before going to my office.

I take out my cell phone and dial Bella's number.

"Dad. Is everything OK?" she answers immediately.

"yes. I'm just calling because nessie had a little accident" I say.

"What kind of accident?" Edward asks.

"When she was hunting she got you text but feel and she broke her phone" I say.

"What aren't you telling us?" Edward asks.

"She broke her arm also" I say and Bella cry's.

"O my god this is my fault!"

"Bella shes fine shes in my room sleeping right now but she didn't want to tell you about the phone. She thinks your going to get mad" I say as I hear nessie moving in her sleep.

"Can you tell her were not mad and we'll get her a new phone before we come home on Monday" Edward says.

"Of course" I say.

"OK bye dad" Edward and Bella say at the same time.

"Bye kids" I say and hang up.

When nessie wakes up I tell her and she just nods.

"Come on sweetheart lets go watch a movie" I say as I pick her up and take her to the movie room.

I would have to have a talk with Emmett also but right now I would rather just hang out with my granddaughter.


	5. age 14

Nessie's 14th birthday

(Nessie's pov)

"Nessie baby" I hear daddy call me out of my dreamland.

I rub my eyes and sit up. "

Yeah daddy?" I ask as I yawn.

"time to get up princess we need to get to the main house. Your auntie Alice has plans for your birthday today" Daddy says as I stand up.

"Happy birthday princess" he says as he kisses my forehead softly.

"Thank you daddy. I'll be down in a minute" I say as I stretch and feel pain in my lower back.

"OK" Daddy says as he walks out of my room.

I go to my closet to get dressed.

In front is a outfit picked out and a note from auntie Alice.

_Happy birthday nessie. Wear this outfit for today_

_Love auntie Alice_

I sigh but take out the outfit.

At least it was a pair of jeans and a blouse.

I quickly change and go to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday baby" mommy says as she hugs me.

"thanks" I say as I blush.

Daddy chuckles.

"Come on sweetheart lets go to the main house. Your grandma already is starting breakfast"mommy says as she grabs my coat.

I slip it on and we flint to the main house.

When we get there the door is open and I see uncle Emmett standing there like a bull about to charge.

"Uncle Emmett don't..." I get out before I'm in his arms and he's bear hugging me.

I groan in discomfort. "

OK Emmett let us hug her to"Jazz says and takes me from uncle emmie.

"Happy birthday" uncle jazz says before handing me of the my over hyper auntie Alice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO" she screams and I wiggle out of her arms. "

Nessie" grandpa says softly as he hugs me.

"Grandpa" I say as I hug him back.

"Your grandma is cooking up a storm" he says as he guides me to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart"Grandma says as she puts food on a plate for me.

She sets the plated down in front of me and goes to the fridge to get me something to drink.

"OJ,milk or apple juice" grandma says as she looks at me.

"OJ please" I say softly.

"OK here you go sweetheart" she says and sets my juice down.

I quickly eat and auntie Alice bounces in. "

Present time" She says and I groan afraid to see what she over did this time.

"Oh relax" auntie rose says as she glides in from the back door from hunting.

We walk in the front room and there's only four gift boxes and a small velvet jewelery box sitting next to them.

"Is this it?" I ask nervously.

Everyone laughs and I look down.

"yes sweetie" grandpa says as he hands me the first one which was from him and grandma.

I open it and its the pink ruffle flower dress I saw at the mall.

"OMG THANK YOU" I squeal as I hug them both.

"Great our daughter is sounding like Alice now" daddy groans.

"Ours next" Auntie rose says as she hands me the box.

I open it and there's my favorite books and a jewelry box with a diamond heart laying in it.

"thank you uncle emmie, aunt rose" I say as I set them down next to the dress.

"OURS NEXT" Auntie Alice screams and hands me a box as uncle jazz rolls his eyes at his wife.

I tear open the box to see clothes. I got groan but I see the pair of tights I have been waiting to get money to buy with the the shirt and mini skirt I wanted so bad.

I see daddy glare at the skirt and and auntie Alice.

"thank you" I say and set it down

."here you go princess"daddy says and hands be the present from him and mommy.

I tear open the wrapping paper to see a scrapbook with important memories and a locket from mommy.

"Thank you guys" I say and hug my parents.

"Your welcome baby girl." Mommy says for her and daddy since daddy is trying not to cry.

"OK last one" grandpa says as he takes it and hands it to me.

It was from everyone in the family.

I take it from grandpa and open it.

I gasp at what was inside. Inside the jewelery box was a Cullen crest Ring like grandpa's but it was a female version.

" O my god" I whisper and drop it in shock.

Grandpa catches it.

Tears were running down my face as I look up at grandpa.

"Oh nessie" Grandpa coos as he pulls me into his arms.

I cling to him as my knees shake and I feel light headed.

"Shh nessie whats wrong?" He ask as he sits down with me.

"Overwhelmed" I get out as I try to stop crying.

"You wanna try it on?" He asks as he sits me up.

I nod my head and give grandpa my hand.

He slips the ring on my ring finger and it fits perfectly.

"thank you" I say as I hold onto grandpa.

"Your welcome" the family choruses as daddy sits down next to grandpa.

"Sweetheart are you going to sit like this all day?" he asks softly.

I shake my head no as I wipe away tears.

"Good your aunt put us through a lot of trouble to get this set up" daddy chuckles as he hugs me and I see auntie Alice roll her eyes.

"OK what did you do?" I ask as I stand up and look at auntie Alice.

"Follow me" she says and dances to the backyard.

When she opens the door there's a bounce house and trampolines in the yard.

"OMC" I squeal and run to the bounce house.

"BECAREFUL" daddy screams from the house.

"How did you guys do this?" I ask.

"We put it up while you were eating squirt" Uncle jasper says as he climbs in with me.

I jump a around with them all day until daddy says its time for me to go to bed and them to hunt.

I sigh but agree.

"Nessie we will jump tomorrow OK?" Uncle emmie says as he puts his shoes back on.

"OK" I say and go inside

. Grandma gives me my dinner before leaving to go hunting with everyone.

Grandpa goes upstairs to his office.

"nes when you get tired my bed is made for you" Daddy says as he kisses me.

"OK love you" I say.

"Love you to" Mommy and daddy say at the same time before leaving.

I quickly eat and then go upstairs.

I put a movie in and get on my laptop.

I was on my laptop for two hours when my back start to hurt more and more.

I get up and go to take pain medicine.

Will in the bathroom I decide to pee.

When I go to stand up I hold back a scream.

There was blood in my underwear.

I quickly get up and pull up my pants.

After flushing and washing my hands I quickly rush to grandpas office.

I wish mom was here but I trust grandpa enough.

But wait I was bleeding down there!

Grandpa would want to look wouldn't he?

I stop mid knock thinking about this.

I stand there and debate with my self.

Half of me wanted to go to grandpa for comfort and the other didn't want to go to grandpa because it would be embarrassing.

"nessie is there a reason your standing out my door for oh ten minutes now?" grandpa asks as he opens the door.

I nod

"Come here nessie" he says as he opens the door more.

I walk in and grandpa closes the door softly behind him.

"Whats wrong sweetheart" he asks as he wipes tears that I didn't know were falling.

"I'm bleeding" I say.

"Where?" he asks as he looks me over with his eyes.

"Um I don't know where exactly I just say blood on my clothes" I say embarrassed

"Wheres the blood on your clothes"

In my underwear" I say and blush as I look at the ground.

Grandpa gasps in shock and I look up.

He has panic in his eyes.

"Um nessie can you sit down for a minute while I get the medical room ready." Grandpa says.

I look at him in fright and then go to run.

Grandpa is standing at the door .

"Sit down" he orders this time and not very nicely either.

"No" I say as I cross my arms.

"Nessie sit down now. I'm just looking out for you" Grandpa says.

"Nessie I'm just going to look at your legs first to see if you maybe got hurt then if I still cant find the bleeding I'm going to have to look at you down there. "He says.

I sigh knowing I wont get out of this battle.

I sit down and grandpa goes to his medical room.

A few minutes later he calls out to me.

I get up and walk to him.

"Hop up nessie" he says as he steps back.

I get on the exam bed and look up at grandpa in fear.

He gives me a smile before running his hands up my legs.

"OK nessie I can't find anything. So I need you to change into this gown and no undies" Grandpa says as he hands me a gown and a sheet.

I sigh and get up.

Grandpa leaves the door saying a soft.

"I'll be back in a minute".

I quickly get into the gown and suit back on the table with the sheet over my legs.

I feel hot tears running down my cheeks betraying me.

Grandpa walks back in and stops when he sees the tears.

"Nessie whats wrong?" he asks softly.

"I'm scared and embarrassed" I cry.

"nessie right now, I'm just a doctor. Don't think of me as Grandpa. Just a doctor. I promise I'll try to have this done as soon as possible." He says as he sits down.

The next few minutes are a blur considering I wasn't paying attention.

"RENESMEE" Grandpa shouts and I flinch.

"I'm done" he says as he removes his blood stained gloves and throws them away.

"So?" I ask as I sit up and pull my legs to my body.

"Its perfectly fine for you to be bleeding. It just means you started your period and that you can have children now" Grandpa says and I feel faint.

"Shh nessie its OK. Here take theses this will help with your symptoms and these are pads. I wont explain them you can read the directions on your own." he says and hands me two boxes.

I take them and my clothes and rush to the bathroom connected to daddy's room.

After I'm finished I change into PJ's and decide to go to bed.


	6. age 17

Pregnant

(Side note; No Jake. Nessie's boyfriend is a hybrid like her. His names Matthew but Nessie calls his Matt or Mattie)

(Nessie's POV)

I was starting to get worried.

My period was three months.

Grandpa said I could get pregnant.

My parents warned me about getting pregnant saying it would be dangerous..

"Matt" I call out.

"Yeah sweetie?" he ask as he comes in our room.

"Can I have the car keys please?" I ask.

"Sure" he says as he digs into his pocket. He hands them to me and kisses me.

"I'll be back soon" I say.

"OK I'm going to go hunting then" he says.

"OK see you when you get home" I say and leave.

I quickly drive to the drug store and get a pregnancy test.

When i get home I take it and nearly scream.

It comes up positive.

Not thinking I grab the car keys and run to my car.

When I realize what I did grandpa's house stood in front of me.

I run up the front porch stairs and knock on the door well more like pound.

Grandpa opens the door in worry.

"Nessie whats wrong?" he asks as he pulls me into the house.

"is anyone home?" I ask.

"No" He says as we climb the stairs.

" I think I'm pregnant" I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

" I don't know I took a pregnancy test" I say as we reach grandpa's office.

"You didn't use protection" grandpa says accusingly.

"No grandpa I did I'm on birth control." I say.

"How long did you wait" Grandpa says.

"two weeks" I say.

"You need to wait a month a and I'm guessing the doctor didn't tell you" Grandpa says as he stands up.

I nod.

"How do you feel?" he asks as he grabs an ultrasound machine.

"Weird. I've been tired all the time eating weird things and I missed three periods"" I say.

"OK I'm going to do an ultrasound"Grandpa says as he plugs it in.

I lift my shirt as I lay back.

"This may be cold" grandpa says as he puts the gel on my stomach.

I shiver and grandpa gives me and apologetic look.

He looks at the screen while I close my eyes.

"Well nes your five months pregnant. Your growing a little faster than normal but not to much. Your growing approximately a month and a half for every month so your going to be due in 2 and a half months." grandpa says as he hands me a tissue.

I wipe of the gel and sit up.

I start to crying because I'm overwhelmed.

" Shh sweetheart" Grandpa says as he hugs me.

"How am I going to tell everyone?" I cry.

"Shh you will but first you need to tell matthew" Grandpa says as he rubs my back.

"Can you call him for me?" I ask between sobs.

" of course just try to relax" Grandpa says as I hand him my phone.

"I'll be back sweetheart" Grandpa says and leaves.

(Carlisle's POV)

I walk into the hallway to call Matthew.

He answers on the first ring,.

"Nessie sweetheart whats wrong?" He ask in panic.

" Matthew its carlisle Nessie came to me to talk to and she wants you to come over here" I say as I sit on the stairs.

"OK I'll be there in a few minutes" Matthew answers and I hear him start to run.

"Ok see you soon" I say and hang up.

I walk back to my office and Nessie looks up when I walk in.

"He's coming" I say as I sit down behind my desk.

Nessie lays down finally calming down.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it it sweetheart" I say and flint downstairs.

I open the door and Matthew is standing there with a worried look.

" Come in matthew" I say as I step aside.

" is she OK?" he asks as he walk in.

"Yes follow me please" I say as I close the door and walk upstairs.

Matthew follows me upstairs.

"She's in my office" I say as I lead him to the door.

He goes to walk in and I walk down the stairs again.

(Nessie's POV)

Matthew walks in and looks at me with worry.

"Baby are you OK?" Matt asks.

"Yeah come sit?" I ask as I tap the bed next to me.

He sits and I take his hand into mine.

"I came to grandpa because I didn't feel good and we found out I'm pregnant" I say.

" o my god baby this is amazing!" Mattie says as he picks me up and hugs me. Grandpa walks in with a smile.

"Matthew we need to talk" Grandpa says as he sits down behinds his desk and we move to a chair.

Matt sits and I sit on his lap with his arms around me.

" Her pregnancy may be risky as she is growing a little faster but not where I'm worried a lot." Grandpa says.

"Could this kill her?" Matt asks.

" Probably not" grandpa says with a small smile.

"O thank god" Matt says as he kisses my neck.

" your also going to have to tell the family" grandpa says.

"Ok" Matt says.

"they will be home in a half hour" grandpa says and I gasp.

"We'll be fine" Matt says as he hugs me closer. OH I hope hes right.

(A half hour later)

"Nessie!" I hear mom scream out.

I take a deep breath before taking Mattie's hand.

He rubs soothing circles on it as we walk downstairs.

"Nessie are you OK your grandfather said you didn't feel well" Mom asks as she hugs me.

"I'm fine grandpa figured it out" I say.

"Oh thank god." Daddy says before sitting down with mom.

Everyone else sits down.

"Nessie what did Carlisle say?" Auntie Alice asks.

"I'm pregnant" I say and I hear a growl and I'm pushed backwards and fly through the air.

I see aunt rose growling at me as she goes to leap into the air.

Dad and uncle jasper grab her.

Grandpa catches me before I'm thrown into the stairs.

"You bitch" Rose screams and try's to get out of daddy's and uncle jazz's grasp.

"Rose this isn't like you" Uncle Emmett says.

"Emmett you know this hurts me. You knew I wanted Bella to die so I could have Renesmee as my own and now she's pregnant. This is a sick cruel joke that those two bitches are playing to make me miserable" She hisses.

(AN: OK so I know most people think rose would be loving towards renesmee being pregnant but for this story shes a total bitch to her for right now.)

"Nessie" Mom cry's as she runs to me.

"Are you OK?" she asks as she looks me over.

"Bella I'm sure she's fine but I'll look her over" Grandpa says.

"No not right now." I say and struggle to get up Mommy turns and growls at rose.

"You bitch you could have killed her" she says and goes to attack.

Mattie and uncle Emmie grabs her.

She struggles before saying. "I'm sorry" to Matt before throwing him off of her and then flicking her wrist popping uncles arm out of socket.

She runs to rose and starts to beat the shit out of her.

"Girls stop" grandpa says.

Mommy and aunt rose don't stop so grandpa sets me down He grabs mommy as uncle Emmie grabs rose and drags her out.

Mommy struggles.

"Don't you dare think about biting me Missy or you'll be over my knee before you can blink." grandpa threatens.

I giggle but then I bend over in pain as I scream.

"Nessie!" Mattie screams as he runs to me.

"Pain" I cry out and clutch onto him.

"Matt get her in my office.

Edward take Bella and calm her down. Jasper I might need you" I hear grandpa says.

I'm picked up into Matt's arms and he flints upstairs.

"Lay her down. Jasper try to help her with the pain" Grandpa orders as he pushes the ultrasound machine to me.

Uncle takes my hands and trys to calm me down.

Grandpa does an ultrasound.

"Shit" he says and I look at him with panic.

"The baby is growing a little bit and kicking. I want you on bed rest." He says as he picks me up after wiping the gel off.

He walks to his room and sets me down.

Auntie Alice comes in with a pair of PJ's.

"Auntie Alice can you see me?" I ask as she helps me.

"Barely" She says as she hugs me.

"We all love you sweetheart. Fight for us" she whispers before leaving.

Fight for us?

Was I going to die?

I start to panic and grandpa runs in as does Uncle jasper.

"Nessie sweetheart you need to relax" grandpa says as he has uncle jasper hug me.

"I'm dieing" I cry.

"Shh no your not sweetheart. You could but your not" grandpa says as he sits down.

"But auntie Alice told me to fight for you guys" I cry.

"Shh sweetheart its OK. Your still blurry to her" Uncle jazz coos as he rocks us form side to side.

I cling onto him as he trys to get me to sleep.

"Get her to sleep. I'm going to talk to alice" grandpa says softly as my eyes close.

"Sleep Nessie your OK. I got you" I hear uncle jazz whisper before I fall asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

After I leave my bedroom I go to my office.

Alice is already standing there.

"Yes daddy?" she asks.

"What did you telly our niece?" I ask as I sit on My desk.

" I told he rot fight for us. I cant see her a lot like I use to. Its like Bella her stomach is blurred." she says as she looks up at me.

"Alice she will live. Shes growing slower than Bella did." I say and I see the familiar panic look in Alice's eyes.

I go up to her and hug her to my side.

"Shh Ali shes going to be fine I promise you" I coo as I rub her back.

"Ok." She says but goes stiff.

"Alice" I call as she starts to shake.

"Rose is going to go to the reservation to try and get killed" She screams and I hear Emmett rush out of the house with everyone except Bella and jasper.

"GO help them" I say.

She nods and runs off.

I sigh and go back to my granddaughter who was tossing in her sleep.

" jasper can you not calm her?" I ask as I walk in.

"No this is the baby making her do this" Jazz says as he sits down in the chair next to the bed.

I climb into the bed and hold Nessie to me trying to hold her still.

Once I get her settled I sigh in relief as does jazz.

"What about the Voltaire?" jasper asks as he looks at Nessie's bloated stomach.

" We'll think about it if that happens but I don't think ti will." I say as I look at Nessie.

"She grew up to fast" I murmur as I kiss her forehead.

Nessie moans which is a sign shes waking up.

(Nessie's POV)

When I wake up I'm wrapped in grandpa's arms.

"Hey sweetheartt" he whispers as he helps me sit up.

"hi" I say and then yawn.

" You still tired?" he asks.

"No" I say as I cuddle.

" I love you" I say.

" I love you to" He says as he chuckles.

" What are you laughing about?" I ask getting embarrassed.

" OK spit it out I know you want to tell me something" grandpa says. I shake my head.

" yes you do sweetheart don't be embarrassed to tell me" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Fine if i die i don't want yo to be my doctor i want my grandfather I want my last memories of you as my grandfather not my doctor." I say as i choke up thinking about it.

"Shh your not going to die Nessie." grandpa says as he hugs me to him.

"Then why did auntie Alice say to fight?" I cry.

"Because Nessie she wants you to be aware that its a possibility but if you stay calm you wont sweetheart." he says as he hugs me.

"Promise?" I ask as i look up at him.

" I promise" he says as he rubs his nose against mine.

I sigh and relax into him.

I hear a commotion downstairs and look at grandpa in worry.

"Shh its probably the family dragging your aunt rose back home" Grandpa says and i hear aunt rose put up fight.

"Stay up here I'll be back" Grandpa says and leaves the room.

(Carlisle's POV)

When i get downstairs almost everyone is holding rose so she wont run.

"OK whats happening?" i ask as i walk int the front room and stand in front of them.

"She didn't want to come back" Alice starts before rose bites her.

"She fought us the whole way" Jasper says and dodges her bite.

"She really hates us right now" Emmett says.

" OK let her cool off go lock her in the cabin and Emmett go with her" I say and hand him keys.

He goes to pick her up but she bites him I sigh and walk over ot her.

I smack her butt and she hisses in pain.

"Stop it now or it will get worse" I say as i take her arm and lead her out the door into the woods.

Emmett follows close behind. When we get tot he cabin i let Emmett open the door before walking rose in.

" You will stay here until you can except the fact that your niece is having a baby. You really would of hurt her not to mention shes probably scared of you know" I say and then leave.

I run back home and to Nessie.

" Nessie this isn't your fault don't think that for a second" I say seeing that face that she does when she blames herself.

" OK grandpa" she says and yawns.

" GO back to sleep. you need rest." i say as i kiss her forehead as Bella comes in and sits next to us.

(1 month later)

I was seven months pregnant but as auntie Alice saw i was getting weaker as i grew.

"Nessie its time for your blood again" Grandpa says as he comes in with a cup of blood.

I groan but take it from him.

I start to slowly drink it and gag at the smell.

I go to hand it to grandpa when the baby kicks wanting more.

I sigh and drink more.

"Well your getting further than what you did yesterday" grandpa says as i have half the cup done.

I take a break and gag before looking up at grandpa in panic.

He knows this look and pulls up a garbage in up right as the blood comes back up.

I cry in frustration as i gag and heave having nothing else to come up.

" That's it I'm starting an IV." grandpa says as he gets up and leaves I sigh and sit back into my pillows

" i know Nessie i told you i wouldn't but your getting weaker" he says as he takes my arm as daddy comes in.

He sits next to me and rubs my forehead.

" shh sweetheart you going to be OK Once this IV is in" daddy says I feel the slight sting and yelp.

" Shh the worst is over" grandpa says as he finishes.

I look up and he has his doctors face on.

"Go" I say not wanting to see him in doctor mode.

"Renesmee" he says using his doctors voice

" no go you promised you wouldn't go into doctor mode and you are." i say and roll over so i can hide my face in daddy's chest as the tears threaten to flow.

I hear the door close and daddy hugs me.

'Shh sweetheart relax. its hard for him to break whats hes known for so long. It pains him not to help you as a doctor." Daddy coos softly as i yawn.

" Sleep and when you get up hell be back to normal" he says and kisses my cheek I yawn and snuggle into my blankets. I fall asleep.

(2 hours later)

When i get up i hear growls and hisses.

"What do you want" daddy growls as i try to get sleep out of my eyes.

" To apologize to my niece I hear Rosalie's voice and is it up in fear.

"No get away" i cry and scoot back until i hit the head board.

"Nessie I'm sorry i didst mean it i say my jealousy before i could be happy. I'm happy for you now" she says and walks over.

" no your not you want me to die so you can have the baby" I scream.

"Nessie relax" daddy says as uncle Emmett runs in

"Rose leave her be" He says.

" No she needs to forgive me. Nessie please I'm sorry please forgive me" She pleads.

I look up at daddy whose reading her mind .

" Can i forgive her?" I ask.

" Yes you may" He says and i nod.

" Fine but i still want space" I say.

She smiles and nods.

"thank you" she says and her and Emmett leave to go there room.

Grandpa walks in as a grandfather.

" hey baby girl hows the baby " he asks as he sits next to me.

" Good growing fast" I say and rub my stomach.

Grandpa sets his hand on my stomach and i smile.

" My great grand daughter" he says with smile.

"Wheres Mattie " i ask.

" he's out hunting" He says.

I nod and sit up.

"Can i stretch?" I ask.

" Yes you can" he says and helps me up.

I walk around before getting back into bed.

Mattie taps on the window and daddy lets him in.

"Why don't we let them talk" he suggests and grandpa leave and i look at Mattie

' i love you" He says as he kisses me.

" I love you to" I say as he puts his hands on my belly.

" we need to come up with names" i say as i look at our hands interlocked over my belly.

" we do" he says as he kisses me.

"Ella mason I ask.

" perfect for a girl" Mattie says.

"What about mason Anthony after your dad and grandfather?" Mattie asks as he looks into my eyes.

" its perfect" I say and the family stand at the door.

" Perfect names" Mom says as she hugs me.

" I love you guys" I say as i look at everyone

"Group hug" untie Alice cry sand next think i know everyone is around me trying to hug me all at the same time.

" Guys cant breath" I gasp and they let go.

" OK lets let her rest"Grandma says as she shoos everyone out of the room.

Daddy. mommy and grandpa stay.

"We love you so much" Mommy says.

Grandpa look sat daddy who nods.

Grandpa takes a deep breath before turning towards Mattie.

" Matthew even though i didn't like you at first i have come to the realization that your in my granddaughter's life for good." grandpa says and hugs Mattie

"Congratulations on the baby and for getting Edward's blessing" He says and i gasp.

" your welcome angel" Daddy says.

" OK can you to get on with it?" mommy asks impatiently

"OK Matt what we're trying to tell you is we want you to become a Cullen " Daddy says and looks at me.

" You want him to take our last name instead of me taking his?" i ask.

" yes we would. Matthew will you except" grandfather says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet bag

. Matt takes it and opens it.

A Cullen crest slides out of the bag onto Matt's hand.

"Yes" he says and looks down at me.

"Help me" he asks holding his wrist out.

I take it and put it on him.

" thank you grandpa Matt says and hugs grandpa and then goes to mom and daddy.

"I'm tired" I say as i yawn.

" then sleep sweetheart" They all say at the same time I chuckle and nod my head as i bury myself under the covers Mattie comes and lays next to me.

" be careful you two" daddy says as he closes the door behind himself,mommy and grandpa.

I chuckle as i cuddle into him.

" Sleep sweetheart you need your energy for our baby.' Mattie says as he kisses me.

(a few weeks later)

everyone was hunting when i settled in for the night, Mattie stayed behind to watch me.

" I love you" He whispers as he nuzzles my neck.

" i love you to" I whispers as i yawn. I fall asleep with his arms around my swollen belly.

(Few hours later)

I woke with pain in my stomach. I look around for Matt and hes not there.

"MATTIE I scream out as the pain increases.

" whats wrong sweetheart?" He asks as he helps me stand up.

MY water breaks and he gasps.

" I'll call your grandfather just sit" Matt says as he helps me sit back down and runs out of the room.

I lay back as i scream out in pain. I don't know how long Matt is gone because my mind couldn't focus.

" he's coming baby hes running as fast as he can but he'll be another half hour" Mattie says as he sits behind me and wraps me in his arms.

(1/2 later)

"I'm here" Grandpa says as he runs into the room.

"thank god" I cry out.

" Honey were going to move you ot my office OK?" grandpa asks as he looks at Matt.

I nod my head as Matt lifts me into his arms and walks behind grandpa to the office.

Mattie sets me down and stays by my side.

" OK sweetheart I'm going ot have Matt help you into a gown and then check how far along you are" grandpa says as he hands Mattie a gown and then leaves to go to his other medical room to get supplies.

Matt helps me change and then helps me get comfortable.

"Nessie I'm going to warn you now that this delivery is going to be faster than a normal humans."Grandpa says as he sits down and puts gloves on.

The next minute or so i try not to focus on what grandpa's doing.

" OK baby girl your about 6 Cm's dilated right now. I can give you an epidural if you want" grandpa says as he stand sup.

I nod my head not trusting my voice.

" OK Matt stand where you are. Nessie I'm going to have you face Matt and hug him so your back is curved" Grandpa says as he walks to ones side of the bed.

I do as I'm told and Matt rests his head on top of mine.

" your doing so good" he says and i hear the door open.

" Can i come in?" I hear mommy ask.

" Mommy" i cry out.

" I'm here Nessie" she says as she takes my hand in hers.

" Slight pinch baby girl" grandpa says and i yelp at the pinch.

" OK that will take some time to take effect." he says as he helps me lay back down.

"How is she dad?" mommy asks as she stands next to me.

" SO far shes doing amazing. She still has 4 more centimeters to go and she'll be ready." grandpa says as he stands by my head.

I get another contraction and i scream

"Shh sweetheart its OK Your epidural should come into effect your next contraction." grandpa says as he rubs my forehead which relaxes me.

We sit there for awhile and finally i cant feel anything.

" Nessie I'm going to check how dilated you are again" grandpa says as he puts gloves on making sure not to snap them.

I look at mommy who softly hums my lullaby to me.

" its time. Nessie next time you feel pressure you can push" Grandpa says as he prepares his tools next to him.

I look up at Matt and his eyes are so excited.

"We get to meet our child soon' he says as he kisses my hand.

I start to push and Mattie's gasps at how painful I'm squeezing his hand.

" just let her" grandpa says.

" i can fix your hand if she breaks it" he says as i push.

" OK rest sweetheart" Grandpa says and i lean back.

I feel more pressure and start pushing again

. Mommy was wiping sweat of my forehead.

" Your doing so good sweetie" she says.

" OK Nessie push a little longer this time" grandpa says as he counts ot ten.

" And relax" he says as he looks up at me. I relax and Matt kisses me softly.

"How your hand?" I ask.

" Still in one piece" he says and i gasp as i feel more pressure.

" OK honey this should be the last one." Grandpa says as he looks up at me.

I start to push and i feel relief as my baby slipped out of me

. A cry filled the room and Matt's face beamed with joy.

" Daddy do you ant ot cut the cord?" Grandpa asks and Matt nods.

"Matt is it a boy or a girl?" I ask eager ot find out.

" Masen Anthony love" he says and i smile in joy. A little boy to love.

"Nes do you want to hold him?"Grandpa asks as he wraps a blanket around masen.

I nod my head and grandpa stands up and sits next to me as he hands me my baby.

" he's beautiful" I say. He had Matt's beautiful blue eyes and my bronze hair.

He was the perfect mixture between me and Mattie.

"Aw" i hear auntie Alice squeal. I hear a camera click and i glare at her.

She just chuckles and goes ot get the rest of the family.

" Alice let us get Nessie comfortable first" Grandpa says. Mommy helps me change and then grandpa helps me back into the hospital bed which was cleaned.

"Grandpa" I whine

" nes i want ot keep you in here just for the night make sure there's no complications." He says as he puts a few pillows between my head.

Mattie sits next to me and i look at him as he looks down at our baby.

I hear a camera click and glare at the door This time it was grandma holding the camera.

" You can come in grandma" I say seeing she was hesitating in the door. She walks in and comes to my side.

" Hes a beautiful" she says and if she were a human she would be crying.

" I'm sorry I'm causing you pan" i say softly.

" No Nessie your not causing me pain at all I'm happy for you. What happened ot my baby is how god decided it and if it never happened i would never have meet your grandfather or any of this family which healed the pain." she says

" Love maybe we should hunt give you time to think" grandpa whispers.

"OK" Grandma says.

" If you need me just call" grandpa says as he kisses my forehead and rubs a finger down masens cheek.

" he is beautiful sweetheart almost as beautiful as you were" He says and then leaves.

Matt looks up at me. "

You might want ot let your father in. Your moms doing every thing she can to keep his excitement and worry at bay but he need sot see your alright for himself." Matt says.

"Daddy" I call out and within second she standing next to me.

" Oh thank god your OK" He says as he hugs and kisses me. Matt has masen in his arms.

"Masen?" he asks and then turns.

" There you go grandpa" Matt says ad hands masen over.

Daddy glares at Matt before looks down at my son.

" hes perfect sweetheart" Daddy says.

" that's what i told you Edward" Mommy says and the rest of the family follow in.

They all pass My son around before he starts ot cry.

" Hes hungry" Daddy says.

"What doe she want?" I ask.

"He's undecided blood and milk sounds good" He says.

" Call grandpa please" I say as i take m son and try to calm him down.

"Auntie rose can you get me a bottle and formula" I ask as i look at m sons pink face. She flints out and returns with a warm bottle.

I try giving it to him but he gets fussier. I groan knowing he wants my breast milk but i didn't know if i produced any.

"Whats wrong?" grandpa asks as he runs in.

" He doesn't want bottled milk and he wants blood but he wants milk to" I say and grandpa grimaces.

" You don't know if your producing milk" he says.

"Can you help me?" I ask.

" Sure" he says as he takes masen and take my tank top off. Mommy hands me a blanket and i cover u as grandpa lays masen on my chest and helps him latch on.

I gasp at the feeling but relax

" He's getting milk" Daddy says as he sits on grandpa's desk.

I smile and grandpa gets some blood.

After masen eats and it starts to hurt i pull back. He looks up at me and i quickly put the bottle in his mouth. He happily sucks on it while i yawn.

I hand him to grandpa as i put my top back on.

"Why don't you sleep?" Grandpa asks.

" Not until hes asleep" I say and masen yawns as he finishes his bottle.

" I'll get him to sleep love" Mattie says as he take shim. He starts to rock hi and grandpa get sme comfortable.

"Sleep" he whispers as i fall asleep.


End file.
